


El cielo, el invierno y el whisky de fuego

by Ainnita



Series: Cuentos de octubre [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Facebook: WIZARDING SHIPPERS, Fictober 2020, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pre-First War with Voldemort, Pre-James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainnita/pseuds/Ainnita
Summary: Días 20, 21 y 24 (poción) del FictoberWS 2020
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Cuentos de octubre [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171544
Kudos: 1





	1. El cielo

Los primeros días de curso son los favoritos de Remus. Hace el tiempo idóneo para sentarse bajo un árbol de los jardines de Hogwarts con la única compañía de los poetas muertos. El Sol brilla en lo alto del cielo despejado y azul de octubre, y sus débiles rayos crean diminutos puntos de luz a través de las hojas naranjas. Se respira paz y Remus, allí sentado mientras lee los versos de Walt Whitman, "Vago e invito a vagar a mi alma", se siente más vivo y consciente de su propia existencia que nunca.

Un suave suspiro de brisa desordena las páginas del libro, arrancando una que estaba suelta, que sale volando sin que pueda atraparla. Entonces aparece un perro, enorme y negro, y caza la fugitiva hoja de papel entre sus fauces. Moviendo el rabo, se acerca a él, pero cuando Remus alarga el brazo para cogerla, se aleja de un salto, invitándolo a jugar.

—Canuto... —protesta a pesar de la sonrisa que amenaza con curvar la comisura de sus labios.

Está tan atento al perro, que no se percata de la presencia de James y Peter tras el árbol y, en un parpadeo, el libro desaparece de sus manos mientras estalla la risa chillona de Peter.

—Veamos qué tienes aquí, Lunático... —anuncia James, abriendo el libro al azar, y se aclara la garganta y ajusta las gafas de forma dramática antes de leer—: "Me estremezco ante el vientre lo mismo que ante el corazón y la cabeza. La cópula no tiene para mí más rango que la muerte". —Y le mira, curioso. Peter no para de reír y Remus siente la cara ardiendo, roja de vergüenza porque James ha encontrado, de entre todos, justo "ese" fragmento—. "Creo en la carne y en los apetitos" —continúa leyendo—. "La vista, el oído, el tacto son milagros. Y cada parte, cada apéndice mío es un milagro".

La risa de Peter se apaga conforme las palabras salen de la boca de James y quedan flotando en el aire, entremezcladas y difusas. James se sienta a su lado, Peter enfrente de ellos y Canuto se acomoda con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Remus, que hunde los dedos en su largo pelaje azabache.

—¿Es tuyo? —pregunta James, absorto en el título del libro. "Hojas de hierba".

—Es de Lily.

Y por la expresión de su rostro, sabe que no esperaba esa revelación acerca de "la chica de sus sueños", "el amor de su vida".

—¿Lily lee estas cosas?

—¿A qué te refieres con "estas cosas"? —No sabe si debería sentirse ofendido por la forma en que lo ha dicho, pero la verdad es que sí le ofende que hable de la obra de Whitman como si fuera cualquier cosa. Sólo un poco.

James tarda un momento en responder. Reflexiona y piensa bien antes de hablar.

—Poesía.

Remus sonríe.

—Sí, le encanta.

Y se hace el silencio mientras cada uno mira en su interior. Peter arranca briznas de hierba y las amontona a un costado de sus piernas cruzadas. La respiración de Canuto es pausada y tiene los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las caricias de Remus.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclama James, dejando el libro en el césped y levantándose de un salto, pues su mente está bullendo por una nueva y prometedora idea. Peter le mira expectante con ojos brillantes, que se apagan cuando dice—: Voy a escribirle un poema a Lily.

Sirius se reiría a carcajadas si no estuviera transformado en perro. En lugar de reír, sacude la cola y saca la lengua. Como adivinando sus pensamientos, James cae en la realidad de que no sabe cómo empezar. Y como siempre, acaba pidiéndole ayuda a él.

—Ayúdame, Remus, tú lees mucha poesía y conoces sus gustos.

—Pero yo no sé escribir... Yo nunca...

James hace un puchero exagerado que, más que dar pena, da risa. En ese instante tiene una idea que podría servir.

—Puedes dedicarle un haiku —dice pensativo.

—¿Un qué?

—Un haiku. Son un tipo de poemas de origen japonés compuestos por tres versos sin rima, de cinco, siete y cinco sílabas cada uno, que suelen hacer referencia a la naturaleza.

Las pupilas de James se agrandan tras el cristal de sus gafas mientras cavila sobre esa opción.

—¡Un haiku! ¡Eso es, voy a escribirle un haiku! —grita de entusiasmo, da un salto y se aleja corriendo en dirección al castillo.

Peter sale corriendo tras él y Remus sonríe, conmovido por la reacción exagerada de James. Estando solos, el perro vuelve a ser Sirius y frota la cabeza contra la mano de Remus, todavía en su pelo.

—Sabes que va a estar insoportable con el maldito poema durante semanas, ¿verdad, Lunático?

—Está enamorado —suspira, abriendo el libro con la otra mano, buscando la página que estaba leyendo antes de que aparecieran.

Sirius cierra los ojos y respira hondo, dejando escapar el aire en una profunda exhalación, casi un jadeo. Es imposible no prestar atención a cada una de sus acciones, por simples que sean, si sólo con respirar parece convertir el acto vital en algo pornográfico.

—Léemelo —susurra, saboreando cada sílaba deslizarse por su lengua.

—¿El qué? —Aunque sabe de qué está hablando. Lo sabe perfectamente.

—El poema que ha leído James —dice, estirándose sobre la hierba, dejando ver parte de su estómago y bajo vientre—. Anda, léemelo —ruega en voz baja, abriendo un párpado para mirarlo y comprobar que sus acciones tienen el efecto que quiere. Provocarlo.

Sin decir nada, Remus traga saliva y busca el poema que en realidad sabe de memoria porque ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo ha leído. Aunque eso jamás lo confesará. Es un secreto entre Walt Whitman y Remus Lupin, firmado con tinta y sangre.


	2. El invierno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James y Lily y el haiku.

Consumido por los nervios, dobla las esquinas de la carta con los dedos. Quiere tratarla con tanta delicadeza como si dentro albergara su propio corazón, pero está tan nervioso que no se da cuenta. Lleva todo el mes trabajando en ese poema, día y noche pensando en qué escribir y cómo, y al fin está ahí, esperando bajo la capa de invisibilidad a que la chica de sus sueños aparezca por la puerta del retrato, al pie de las escaleras que llevan a la Sala Común.

Intenta tranquilizarse, pero todo esfuerzo es en vano cuando la puerta se abre y Lily cruza el umbral, seguida de Remus, una vez terminada su ronda de prefectos. Están distraídos en una conversación y los ojos verdes de Lily titilan con la luz de las velas que iluminan el pasillo.

James respira hondo y se descubre a su lado.

—¡Evans!

—¡Ah! —grita ella, asustada.

—Uy, perdón —se disculpa un poco avergonzado.

—¡Potter! No... No te había visto... ¿de dónde sales?

—Estaba aquí.

—No, no estabas ahí. Remus, tú estabas hablando conmigo, ¿a que tampoco lo viste?

—Estaba ahí —responde Remus, dirigiendo una mirada cómplice a su amigo.

—¿Lo ves? —Lily mira confusa a Remus y después a James, que da el asunto como resuelto y pregunta—: Evans, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento?

Pero Lily se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño de esa manera que hace que le tiemblen las piernas.

—Lo que quieras decirme puedes decirlo delante de Remus.

—En realidad, tengo unas tareas pendientes, así que os dejo solos si no os importa —dice Remus, escabulléndose escaleras arriba.

—¡No, Remus!

—¡Nos vemos, Lunático!

Así que se quedan solos, y James está tan emocionado que no puede dejar de sonreír, cosa que a Lily asusta y encanta un poco, aunque nunca reconocerá lo segundo.

—¿Y bien?

Entonces, James se queda paralizado. Tenía preparado un discurso ensayado, pero estando ahí, a solas con ella, aquellas palabras abandonan su mente y la dejan en blanco. Así que dice lo primero que pasa por su cabeza.

—Ya han empezado los entrenamientos de quidditch y este año soy el capitán del equipo, ¿lo sabías?

Por supuesto que lo sabe. Sus compañeras de cuarto no paran de cotillear acerca de lo que hacen los sexys gamberros de la escuela, Sirius Black y James Potter. Ella finge desinterés en esos temas, pero no puede evitar prestar atención cuando escucha esos nombres.

—¿Eso es lo que querías decirme?

James se maldice internamente por haber intentado impresionarla con esa tontería. Ahí, bajo la penetrante mirada de Lily Evans, se siente más indefenso que nunca. Y es que quién es él para merecer el corazón de una bruja como ella, tan excelente, tan vibrante.

—No, en verdad no... —dice en un suspiro—. Lo siento, sólo estoy nervioso.

Es la primera vez que es así de sincero frente a Lily. La primera vez que no quiere impresionarla ni llamar su atención, sino que se muestra tal y como es, un chico de diecisiete años enamorado de ella. Y Lily se sorprende al notar el calor ascender a sus mejillas.

—No deberías ponerte nervioso por hablar conmigo, sólo soy una chica. —Porque es así como quiere que la trate, como a una chica y no como a la imagen idealizada que cree que tiene de ella.

—Eres más que eso, Evans... —dice. Y Lily sabe que no se refiere a ninguna imagen idílica, sino a lo que James siente por ella, y su corazón se acelera sin remedio—. Sólo... quería darte esto. —Rebusca en un bolsillo de su túnica y saca un pergamino doblado en forma de sobre—. Lo escribí para ti...

Lily toma el pergamino y lo observa con detenimiento. Es pequeño, apenas ocupa la palma de su mano y tiene las esquinas ligeramente dobladas. Se dispone a abrirlo, pero James la detiene.

—No hace falta que la leas aquí. Casi prefiero que lo hagas después.

—Bueno... —No sabe qué decir, qué debería decir—. Pues gracias, supongo.

En ese momento sólo quiere saciar la curiosidad de qué habrá escrito en esa nota y calmar el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Con un movimiento de cabeza, se despide y sube algunos peldaños, pero la voz de James la detiene a la mitad.

—Lily. —Es la primera vez que la llama por su nombre, y suena tan bien en su voz que Lily sólo quiere que vuelva a pronunciarlo. Se gira y sus miradas se encuentran a pesar de la distancia que hay entre ellos—. De verdad me gustaría que vinieras a los entrenamientos.

—De acuerdo —accede—, cuando tenga tiempo me pasaré por allí.

James sonríe y sus ojos se hacen pequeños tras las gafas. Una imagen que queda grabada en la mente de Lily y la acompaña hasta la Sala Común y mucho después, cuando, en la intimidad de su cama, desdobla el pergamino y, a la luz de un candil, lee:

"Tu pelo es fuego de invierno,

Rescoldo de enero.

Allí arde también mi corazón."

Al día siguiente, se sienta en las gradas de Gryffindor y sus ojos no se apartan de la figura voladora de James, mientras siente el corazón ardiendo en su pecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, el haiku es el que Ben escribe a Beverly en It, pero es que soy una negada para la poesía, de verdad, mis intentos son penosos, no iba a arruinar la declaración de James con unos versos pobres. La idea de usar el haiku proviene de la palabra del reto, que en seguida asocié al pelo de Lily, un "fuego de invierno" para James, igual que el de Beverly para Ben.
> 
> Me reí mucho con el susto del encuentro y James diciendo "uy, perdón".


	3. El whisky de fuego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James y Sirius y el whisky de fuego.
> 
> El relato debía contener la palabra poción.

Las volutas de humo gris flotan en el aire. Entre dos tiendas de Hogsmeade, a cubierto del viento de otoño que ya empieza a ser helado, apoyado en la pared del callejón, Sirius aspira y expulsa el humo con un suspiro que le nace en el fondo de la garganta; y James, sentado en los escalones de una trastienda, imita el suspiro aunque no está fumando. Todavía es octubre, pero tienen diecisiete años, la capa de invisibilidad y el Mapa de los Merodeadores y unas ganas descomunales de salir de Hogwarts. Sin Remus ni Peter. Sólo ellos dos.

Es sábado por la tarde y Sirius estaba muerto de aburrimiento en la torre de Gryffindor. Remus estaría estudiando con Lily en la biblioteca, y Peter, entretenido con cualquier cosa en la Sala Común. Cuando James entró en la habitación, bastaron una mirada y un par de palabras y ya estaban en ropa causal, recorriendo los pasillos bajo la capa como hacían cuando eran unos mocosos de primero y la tela los cubría por completo. Ahora tienen que caminar muy despacio para que no se les vean los pies por debajo, y en el trayecto hasta el pasadizo de Honeydukes es imposible contener la risa. Sobre todo cuando se cruzan con Snape y susurran "Snivellus" con voces de ultratumba, dándole un susto de muerte.

La vida del pueblo mágico es muy diferente sin el bullicio de decenas de magos y brujas adolescentes chillando y correteando de un lado a otro. Se respira el sosiego típico de los pueblos, con las voces de los vecinos saludándose y los sonidos de los negocios abiertos llenando las calles.

—He terminado el poema para Lily —dice James en un hilo de voz, rompiendo la atmósfera silenciosa que los rodea, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¡Alabado sea Merlín por escuchar mis plegarias! —exclama Sirius elevando los brazos al cielo. Pero James, acostumbrado a su teatralidad, se ríe y continúa hablando pensativo.

—Se lo daré esta noche. —Y la sonrisa de su cara se hace más grande ante la escena de su mente. Lily y él solos, en la entrada de la Sala Común, y el haiku sobre lo que siente por ella en sus preciosas manos. Se le forma un nudo en la garganta—. Por casualidad no tendrás un poco de suerte líquida.

—¡Tonterías! —Agita la mano libre del cigarro por encima de la cabeza de James, como queriendo así apartar esos pensamientos—. No necesitas más poción que esto —dice, sacando de un bolsillo interno de la chaqueta de cuero una botella de whisky de fuego.

—Dudo que verme borracho ayude a que me acepte.

—Sólo necesitas confiar más en ti mismo. —Se encoge de hombros y da un trago a la botella.

Pero James no parece muy convencido. "Para él es fácil decirlo", piensa. Sirius desborda seguridad en sí mismo. Y aunque sabe que la mayoría de las chicas de su curso lo consideran atractivo, con Lily siente que sus complejos se multiplican.

—También puedes pedirle que lo lea luego, en privado —sugiere después, y a James se le iluminan los ojos al pensar en esa posibilidad—. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, parece que te han dado un filtro de amor!

—Estoy enamorado. —Le arrebata la botella para dar un trago. El alcohol quema sus entrañas en su paso hasta el estómago, que al instante se calienta y hace que el calor se expanda por su cuerpo.

Sirius le mira a través del humo y se ríe con un poco de pena y otro poco de felicidad.

—Ya lo sé, Cornamenta. Ya lo sé. —Porque sabe que James está enamorado desde antes de que se diera cuenta. Desde el primer día que dijo que Lily Evans le parecía la chica más guapa de la escuela, jugando a verdad o atrevimiento en la habitación, una de las tantas noches en vela.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —pregunta James de pronto—. Hace mucho que no te veo detrás de alguna chica. ¿No tienes algún ligue que yo desconozca?

No esperaba que preguntara eso. Intenta disimular dando otra larga calada, ocultando la sonrisa que se ha formado en su rostro tras el humo. Es cierto que desde el año pasado no va detrás de ninguna chica porque sólo tiene ojos para una persona concreta. Remus. Lupin. Lunático.

—Hay alguien —responde simplemente. Pero su voz suena distinta y tiene esa sonrisa, no sólo en su boca, sino también en sus ojos. Y James sabe que ese alguien es especial.

—¡Ah! —exclama de la sorpresa, emocionado—. ¡Estás enamorado!

—Sí… ¡¿Q-qué?! —La revelación de James le hace atragantarse con el humo y empieza a toser de forma exagerada, como todo lo que hace.

—Lo veo en tus ojos —dice James mientras le da ligeros golpecitos en la espalda como si así fuera a ayudarlo a calmar la tos—. ¡¿Así se me nota a mí?! —pregunta con cara de horror.

La tos desaparece y Sirius respira hondo antes de contestar:

—No tengo ni idea de qué habrás creído ver, pero te aseguro que a ti se te nota más, mucho más.

—¿Y quién es? ¿La conozco?

Sirius no está preparado para que sus amigos descubran que la relación entre Remus y él es más que amistad fraternal como la suya. De momento. Así que desvía el tema lo mejor que puede.

—No pienso decirte nada hasta el día que Evans pase a ser la Señora Potter.

—¿Tendré que esperar a casarme?

—Será mi regalo de bodas.

Tira la colilla al suelo y la pisa con el talón de sus botas de motero. James bebe las últimas gotas de whisky y se levanta de las escaleras.

—Júralo. —Hay una chispa en su mirada. El brillo de un gamberro dispuesto a aceptar esa promesa como un reto. "Si consigo casarme con Lily, tendrás que decirme de quién estás enamorado".

—Palabra de Merodeador —responde Sirius, con la misma chispa en sus ojos grises—. Anda, volvamos a Hogwarts.

Pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros de James y le revuelve más ese pelo negro que siempre está despeinado, descolocando las gafas con el movimiento. Los dos ríen, se dan golpes y disfrutan del camino de regreso a la tienda de dulces.

Cuando entran en el castillo, ya es de noche y los pasillos están desiertos. Sólo tienen que esquivar a quienes vigilan la oscuridad.

—Deséame suerte —dice James antes de salir de la habitación, con el poema en la mano y el corazón desbocado.

—Ya te dije que no la necesitabas. ¡Ánimo, Cornamenta! —Sirius le sacude hasta sacarle una risotada y entonces le suelta—. Tú puedes.

James sonríe con más determinación que nunca. Más incluso que antes de un partido de quidditch. Y abandona la habitación, que queda en silencio y casi vacía de no ser por él. Mira a su alrededor y una idea cruza por su mente al ver la cama de Remus, perfecta y pulcramente hecha.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se deja caer boca abajo sobre el colchón, revolviendo las sábanas y captando el inconfundible olor impregnado en ellas. Un lánguido suspiro escapa de su boca. Quizá, sólo quizá, sea verdad que está un poco enamorado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intenté no caer en mencionar la Amortentia y pensé en otras pociones. Así que nació esta escena. Sirius y James necesitaban su relato propio en esta recopilación. Esa camaradería, esa fraternidad... son inspiradoras.

**Author's Note:**

> Tres relatos relacionados.
> 
> Este iba a ser otro, que al final encajó en otro día y se me ocurrió esta idea de los Merodeadores juntos. Remus leyendo a Whitman está inspirado en el maravilloso Marauder Crack de Irati, la biblia del wolfstar. El segundo es la continuación de este... James y Lily y el haiku... Y el tercero, un extra que sucede entre ambos.


End file.
